A number of wireless communication technologies such as global system for mobile communication (GSM), enhanced data rates for GSM evolution (EDGE), code-division multiple access (CDMA), wideband CDMA (WCDMA), high speed packet access (HSPA), time division synchronous CDMA (TDSCDMA) are available for cellular phone service providers. Social networking demands efficient wireless broadband access. As a combined evolution path for GSM/EDGE, WCDMA/HSPA, and TD-SCDMA/CDMA based service providers, Long Term Evolution (LTE) achieves high spectrum efficiency and a substantial data-rate improvement as compared to that of high-speed downlink packet access (HSDPA). LTE requirements for low latency and significantly higher bit rates create new challenges, such as the need for a flexible analog interface and for high-fidelity audio. A flexible analog interface enables the baseband chip to be used with any radio frequency integrated circuit (RFIC), and high-fidelity audio enriches user experience.